


Burn Them All

by Sinaala



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinaala/pseuds/Sinaala
Summary: Джейме не знал, что изменилось в мальчишке ⸺ в один день этот чёртов волк едва ли не разрывает его на кусочки, в следующий ⸺ он приходит к нему ночью и предлагает выпить.Неизвестная, которую Джейме не узнает и не запомнит, попадает в тело Робба.





	Burn Them All

Джейме Ланнистер не был до конца уверен, что изменилось.  
  
Однажды утром темнота расступилась, и через рубеж горизонта пролился синий свет. Жидкое пламя синего цвета подожгло лагерь северных войск, и разлилось по мёрзлой земле, и согрело приятно его щеки ⸺ куда лучше его редкой бороды. Он наблюдал с удивлением, отводя глаза от синего солнца лишь когда те начинали жечься, и в уголках проступали слёзы. Синий отлив, однако, вскоре угас, растворяясь в привычном золотистом сиянии, и утопая вовсе к тому моменту, как пылающий глаз полностью навалился на горизонт.  
  
Это удивило Джейме, однако, даже и в половину не так глубоко, как то, что последовало далее.   
  
Поначалу, ничего необычно в лагере северян не стало ⸺ те, подобно Цареубийце, застыли в тишине, не отводя взгляда от вспыхнувшего синевою неба, но как только диковинка растворилась, всё вошло в привычное русло. Но было так ровно до того момента, когда Робб Старк, этот мальчишка, проходя мимо его клетки, отсутствующе теребя кожаные перчатки и загнанно бегая глазами взад-вперёд, мелко запнулся и близко _пискнул_ , отнюдь не по-королевски, возвращая телу баланс. Мгновением позже, их глаза встретились, и Джейме почудилось будто бледные щеки Старка налились призрачной краской.  
  
⸺ Король Севера, ⸺ издевательская нотка горчинкой мелькнула в его голосе, жгучая искра, и мальчишка застыл, будто его волною обратило в камень, ⸺ споткнулся о свою корону?  
  
Старк едва видимо распрямил плечи и подступил к деревянным прутьям клетки вплотную, и лицо его, к удивлению Джейме, в действительности было чуть красным; ему не показалось. Будто и не слыша его ядовитой ремарки, мальчишка смерил его с ног до головы нечитаемым взглядом. Когда он заговорил, голос его звучал хрипло, и так, будто он носил его ⸺ и владел им ⸺ с великой непривычкой. Но более всего Джейме удивили его слова, и сбили с него всю спесь в долю мгновения. Старк сказал:  
  
⸺ Джейме, ⸺ голос его звучал отчужденно, но обращение было неприлично фамильярным, ⸺ скажи, тебе холодно?  
  
В воздухе повисло тяжелое молчание, но прежде чем Цареубийца успел собрать вместе острый ответ, Старк отступил и приказал:  
  
⸺ Не отвечай, ⸺ на этом, он направился прочь, и впервые в жизни потерявший лар речи Джейме лишь безмолвно проводил его спину взглядом.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Из удивлений в тот день было трое.  
  
Первым, дрожащий луч рассвета расколол небо на короткие часы раньше положенного.  
  
Вторым, трещина света, приходящаяся в темноте ровно по горизонту, горела вместо красного синим. Лазурь крови солнца залила расступившийся раскол, проливаясь через его тонкий край, и сияющей волною накрыла земли, и реку, и призрачную дымку облаков.  
  
Третьм и последним, когда в тот день она открыла глаза, её тело было больше не её собственное. Волна за волною по нему прокатывалась боль, такая, какая приходит с усталостью до изнеможения. Когда она открыла глаза, мир пошатнулся, и мысли одна за другой показывались из дымки в её голове, и вновь в неё погружались, никогда не достигая той острой точки её сознания, где она сложила бы их во что-то осмысленное.  
  
Когда она открыла глаза, её тело было больше не её собственное, но вместо этого старше, и сильнее, и мужское. Её пальцы были жестче, а кожа на ладонях испещерена кружевом ран, свежих и зарубцевавшихся шрамами, и истёрта до сухости настолько, что её руки могли быть обшиты пергаментом; тут и там на бледной коже расцветал притушенным огнём алый, где на разодранных ладонях блестели бусинки крови. Язык пламени облизнул её сердце, и то пропустило удар, а чужие ладони горели, и саднили, и дрожали.  
  
Воздух пах незнакомо ⸺ в воздух проливался время от времени запах крови, и грязи, и пота, и жжёной кожи, вина, пергамента, горячего пара и металла. Привкус последнего теплел еще на языке, и она не была уверена, что это значит ⸺ и знать не хотела.  
  
Проснулась она щекою на холодном деревянном столе, её обрезанные коротко кудри расбросаны по хрустящим бумагам, покрытым тонкими чернильными линиями ⸺ карты. Собственное ⸺ _чужое_ ⸺ лицо казалось на ощупь пластиковой маской, короткий нос, веки и губы, и колючая щетина, были холодными под огрубевщими подушечками её пальцев, но более всего они были _чужими_ ; это, как ничто другое, бросало её в дрожь, и стыло льдом в её венах.  
  
На резной спинке её стула, блестящего в огоньках свечей чёрного дерева, оставлены были владельцем кожаные перчатки с тёплой, мягкой подкладкой из белой шерсти. На ощупь кожа гладкая, дорогая и более всего настоящая; она обескураженно и осторожно натягивает перчатки на руки, убирая с виду разодранные ладони ⸺ боли это не убирает, но спокойнее ей становится.  
  
До полного цветения рассвета она читает письма.   
  
Бумага за бумагой они ложатся на отчищенную маслом до глухого блеска поверхность стола ⸺ рваные клочки с жжёными в сухой уголь краями и широкие, кремовые на ощупь свёртки; они говорят о лордах, войнах, и тут в строках мелькает знакомое место, там ⸺ имя. Холодный порыв ветра зарывается пальцами в её короткие волосы, и царапает ногтями непривычно открытую шею; она поднимает глаза на вход в палатку, где рыхлая ткань глухо хлопает на ветру, в одну секунду показывая, в следующую скрывая плотные ряды серых палаток.  
  
Мерзлая земля снаружи пьет холод галлонами, и в скором времени он прокрадывается к ней ⸺ она трёт с силою щёки, шею и костяшки пальцев, стараясь разогнать засевший в них озноб. Когда студёное дыхание зимы опаляет волоски на её спине, она оглядывает палатку почти лихорадочно. Примеченный на небольшой тумбе плащ, обитый щедро мехом, она мгновенно срывает с места и оборачивает вокруг своих непривычно широких плеч; кожа её перчаток трещит от того, как сильно она сжимает пальцы на мехах, зарываясь в них носом.  
  
Она возвращается к письмам, и за письмами её находит ранним утром лорд Болтон, с острой льдинкой в глазах показавшийся на пороге палатки Робба Старка.  


* * *

  
  
Широкое полотно неба пропиталось темнотою, пролитыми угольными чернилами, а воздух заскрёбся в лёгких колючим морозом. Леденящее дыхание зимы ползло по его коже, и сомкнувшиеся на запястьях цепи жглись, расскаленные до бела. Холодные ногти стужи гладили его шею, пальцы почти чистой кости сжимались и разжимались на его открытом горле в изощренной игре, и Джейме близко охотно позволял им, опуская ключицы и обреченно откидывая голову назад. В такие ночи всякий призрак тепла покидал Джейме, и холод заседал в седце его костей, в самих стенках его вен, с треском замедляя его кровь.  
  
Его глаза были легко прикрыты, и изодранная, искусанная крючковатыми зубами холода кожа была не лучше маски на его лице. Ветер зарывался ледяными пальцами в его волосы, и он настолько привык за свои дни заточения, что тем сильнее он вздрогнул, когда густые порывы вдруг отрезало, а на лицо легли мягкие и тёплые меха.  
  
⸺ У тебя вид человека, распрощавшегося с жизнью, ⸺ сухая ремарка, и в знакомом голосе Джейме разобрал впервые что-то новое.   
  
⸺ Мальчишка умеет тихо красться, я погляжу, ⸺ он тряхнул головою, и обитый толстым мехом плащ пал на его плечи и грудь, а его глаза встретились с ровным вглядом Робба Старка, сидя оперевшегося спиною о прутья клетки.  
  
⸺ Это не было слишком трудно ⸺ ты замерз до онемения, и закрыл глаза, ⸺ вновь в его голосе он разобрал что-то не совсем ему понятное, и волоске на его шее в неприятном предвкушении зашевелились.  
  
⸺ В этот раз твой волчонок не присоединится к нам, мальчик? ⸺ поинтересовался Джейме, наполовину ожидая что Старк ощетинится ⸺ тот, однако, лишь странно улыбнулся себе под нос, и эта улыбка заставила змейку страха у него в груди шипеть как никая угроза.  
  
⸺ Нет, ⸺ просто ответил мальчишка, и его хриплый голос смягчился, когда он прибавил, ⸺ Если, конечно, ты не хочешь, чтобы я его позвал?  
  
Первым, что заметил Джейме, было странное провисание, которое он услышал в конце последнего слова ⸺ будто Старк хотел договорить еще что-то, но вовремя прикусил язык. Вторым, что он приметил, был странный тон мальчишки, который он теперь опознал ⸺ мягкий, почти играющий, и близко нежный.  
  
Отчасти из-за этого осознания маячащего на задворках его сознания, Джейме прикусил язык и сам, и ничего на это не ответил, смерив Старка выжидающим взглядом. Тот уловил его вопрос без слов.  
  
⸺ Ты, должно быть, хочешь знать, что я тут делаю, ⸺ пропала в его голосе всякая ненавить которую Джейме когда-либо в нём слышал, пропала вместе с отвращением, и на смену ей пришла мягкость, и какая-то едва уловимая горечь.   
  
⸺ Что, мальчик, не с кем поговорить кроме одинокого, бедного заложника?  
  
⸺ Да, ⸺ просто кивнул Старк, и на этом Джейме потерял дар речи ⸺ мгновением позже он обрёл его вновь, но должно быть его удивление просочилось на его лицо, потому что мальчишка самодовольно ухмыльнулся.  
  
⸺ Я бы полагал, что у Короля Севера есть более важная работа, ⸺ Джейме внезапно почувствовал неловкость, и непривычную нервозность, и ему это не понравилось совсем.  
  
⸺ Я хочу поговорить с тобой, ⸺ вдруг прямо заявил мальчишка, и теперь Джейме даже не _пытался_ скрыть своего удивления. Он безмолвно наблюдал за тем, как затянутая в перчатку рука Старка снимает с его пояса флягу вина, и как тот подносит её к губам.  
  
⸺ Скажи, ты любишь вино? ⸺ Джейме присмотрелся, пытаясь понять, не пьян ли мальчишка уже.  
  
⸺ Не так сильно как вы, северное отрепье, ⸺ фыркнул Цареубийца, и, в этот раз зная, на что смотреть, выискивающе вгляделся в черты Старка в поиске обиды, или злобы, или недовольства. Вместо этого, тот улыбнулся.  
  
⸺ Северное отрепье, да, они любят вино... но твой брат, кажется, тоже весьма им увлекается, ⸺ фамильярный тон, с которым мальчишка упомянул Тириона, равно как и знающая улыбка на его губах сбила все ядовитые ремарки с его уст, оставляя их вновь в тишине.  
  
⸺ Бывал когда-нибудь, ⸺ он остановился, прикидывая, и только тогда продолжил, ⸺ в Винтерфелле?  
  
⸺ Нет, ни разу, ⸺ воздушная фальшь его тона была резным кружевом, в которое была осторожной рукою зашита колючая проволока литая из раскаленного железа, и мальчишка прекрасно об этом знал ⸺ и пролготил её так или иначе.  
  
⸺ Когда-нибудь, тебе стоит посетить его, ⸺ беззаботно сказал Старк, ⸺ в холодные дни он может и похож на могильный камень среди всего того снега, но когда выглядывает солнце ⸺ ничего подобного. Стены замка сияют на свету, и снег похож больше на серебро, чем на белую пыль. Тебе бы понравилось. ⸺ последние слова он произнёс с глубокой горечью, и сделал крупный глоток вина. В раздражении, нахлынувшем сухой волной, Джейме внезапно повысил голос.  
  
⸺ Я  _был_  в Винтерфелле! ⸺ Старк был не просто другим, нет ⸺ мальчишка изменился до _неузнаваемости_ , и от этого какая-то низкая струна внутри Джейме дрожала, действуя ему на нервы. Он не знал, что ему было надо, и его мягкие слова резали глубоко, и отчего-то, на что Джейме не мог указать пальцем ⸺ отчего-то Старк пугал его.

  
⸺ Я знаю, ⸺ кивнул спокойно мальчишка, губ которого коснулась теперь не просто легкая ухмылка, но широкая улыбка. Он помолчал секунду, другую, а потом сказал, вытягивая вперёд флягу из толстой кожи, ⸺ будешь?  
  
⸺ Ты держишь меня за идиота? ⸺ на его лице вспыхнул острый оскал, и Старк вскинул бровь.  
  
⸺ Я пил отсюда, ⸺ он качнул флягой, ⸺ да и что я получу, если отравлю тебя?  
  
⸺ Откуда мне знать, ⸺ Джейме сделал движение пожать плечами, но онемение и мерзота забились в них глубоко, и крепко, и вместо этого он лишь едва дёрнул предплечиями.  
  
⸺ Не хочешь ⸺ как хочешь, ⸺ Старк свободно повёл плечами, будто дразня его. На груди и плечах Джейме, меха потерями тепло, и то лишь бледным призраком жалось в расколах между волосками; удушающе-холодный ветер, однако, более не скрёб его колотыми ногтями, и за это он был отдалённо Старку благодарен. Вслух он этого, конечно, не сказал.  
  
⸺ Ну, ладно, ⸺ мальчишка поднялся на ноги, чуть ватные от алкоголя, но когда он распрямился в нём была железная твёрдость, жилкой пропитавшая его позу ⸺ твёрдость, которой Джейме не замечал ранее, ⸺ долг зовёт.  
  
С этим, Старк покинул клетку, а Джейме, покуда это было возможно, осел, зарываясь глубже в меха и задумчиво хмурясь.  


* * *

  
  
⸺ Серый Ветер, это я, ⸺ рука Робба ⸺ _её рука_ ⸺ была неуверенно протянута к густой шерсти на спине волка, и тянулась дальше. Она знала, что играет с огнём, и в одну секунду ей казалось, что тот позволит ей себя коснуться, в другую ⸺ что его зубы вопьются в её покрытые кожаной перчаткой пальцы.  
  
Волк оскалился и издал низкий рык ⸺ в широкой пасти сверкнули клыки, и её взгляд опасливо задержался на огоньках свечей, застывших звездами на их остриях; она нервозно сглотнула. Серый Ветер сразу учуял, что хозяин его больше не Робб Старк, а кто-то занявший его оболочку; вор. **_Вор, вор,_** досадливо подумала она про себя, **_а и правда, вор._**  
  
⸺ Хороший мальчик, вот так, ⸺ её пальцы преодолели еще дюйм воздуха, отделявшего её от волка, но тому это не понравилось вовсе. Издав низкий, протяжный рык, волк ощетинился, тряхнул мордой; и один резкий рывок ⸺ его лапы исчезли за порогом палатки.  
  
⸺ Чёрт, ⸺ в разочаровании, она запустила пальцы в короткие рыжие волосы Робба Старка и кинула нервозный, опасливый взгляд в сторону серии глубоких рыхлых борозд в земле, где секунды назад были когти волка. Её горло кололось, и перед глазами замаячила пасть Серого Волка, а потом ⸺ его челюсти, смыкающиеся на её шее. ⸺ Чёрт, _чёрт_.  


* * *

  
  
Смутное беспокойство охватило Джейме, когда два дня спустя замок его клетки щёлкнул. Он был неуверен, что мальчишке было нужно, и оттого всё больше росло его беспокойство ⸺ обычно Тирион без единой огрешности читал для него, что тому или иному лорду было нужно, а если брата поблизости не оказывалось ⸺ в руку удобно ложился меч, и взмах клинка говорил лучше любой угрозы. Теперь же, с Тирионом за сотни лиг, и руками в цепях, Джейме не знал, за что ухватиться ⸺ Старк был что непреступный бастион, и пальцы скользили об литой камень, и стылый металл, и его было не развалить.  
  
⸺ Робб Старк, Лорд Винтерфелла, Юный Волк и Король Севера, ⸺ провозгласил Джейме, с тихим свистом и некоторым неумением владея тем одним клинком, какой был ему теперь доступен; тон его был приторно-уважительный, а голова склонена в издевательском жесте.  
  
⸺ Ненадолго, если твоя чёртова родня продолжит, как сейчас, ⸺ Старк не делал усилия укрыть раздражение в голосе, а под его глазами залегли глубокие тени. Джейме заметил это с угрюмым злорадством, и оскалился.  
  
⸺ Только дурни начинают войну с моим отцом.  
  
⸺ Только дурни, да, ⸺ согласился мальчишка, ⸺ или короли.  
  
⸺ Я полагаю, королевская жизнь очень тебе подходит, тогда?  
  
На это, Старк лишь бесцветно хмыкнул ⸺ Джейме с раздражительным уколом осознал, что тот его не слышал. Мальчишка ещё помолчал, задумчиво изучая что-то одному ему видное в морозном ночном воздухе, и потом вдруг его взгляд прояснился, и в глазах мелькнуло осмысление.  
  
⸺ Ладно, ⸺ сказал он наконец, и сел напротив Джейме, укладывая меха со своей спины на пропитавшуюся мерзлотою землю, ⸺ расскажи, тогда, стало быть тебе больше не так холодно?  
  
⸺ Почему ты спрашиваешь, Ваше Величество? ⸺ не желая отвечать прямо, он грязно-издевательски сверкнул улыбкой. Старк смерил его на это неодобрительным взглядом, и Джейме приметил усталость в его чертах, которой он раньше не замечал ⸺ усталость настолько глубокую, что Робб Старк мог бы быть на десяток лет старше.  
  
⸺ Потому что ты один, и замерзаешь до смерти, и мне чертовски скучно, ⸺ последнее было ложью, и Джейме слышал её отчетливо; голос мальчишки предавал его.   
  
⸺ Интересная причина, ⸺ пальцы Старка легли на его переносицу, и он мягко нажимал тут и там, скаля зубы от боли ⸺ открытость этого жеста поселила зерно поражения где-то у Джейме в душе, а вместе с ним в его сердце просыпалось сомнение.  
  
⸺ Что тебе нужно, Старк? ⸺ голос его звучал мягче; широкие лапы льва беззвучно ложились на землю то тут, то там, прощупывая путь.  
  
⸺ Много чего, _Ланнистер_ , ⸺ отозвался пустым эхом мальчишка, делая, однако, нажим на последнее слово.  
  
⸺ Многие бы сказали _Цареубийца_ , ⸺ Джейме невесело улыбнулся, но улыбка стала оскалом, и вскоре пропала. На уставшем, осунувшеися лице Старка мелькнуло узнавание, а следом ⸺ его черты остро изогнулись в злости.  
  
⸺ Я тебя так не называю, ⸺ рыкнул он внезапно, и в голосе его была хрипотца, и резкость, и рыхлая глубина, от которой по спине Джейме пробежали муражки.  
  
⸺ _Все_ меня так называют, ⸺ он услышал свой голос будто со стороны, и в нём было много больше горечи чем он подразумевал. Старк, однако, не обратил никакого внимания.  
  
⸺ Я тебя так не называю, ⸺ повторил он твёрдо, и непонятное зерно сомнения внутри Джейме проклюнулось, разбивая почву надвое.  
  
⸺ Почему? ⸺ звук его собственного голоса полоснул по ушам, хриплый и севший. Он не хотел этого спрашивать. Старк, однако, в ответ на это промолчал. В тишине, он поднялся неспешно, и в несколько шагов преодолел расстояние между собою и дверью. Щёлкнул замок ⸺ Джейме выдохнул.  
  
В тишине ночи, сухой шепот мальчишки он слышал остро и чётко.  
  
**_...Сжечь их всех..._**  
  
И Джейме вздрогнул.  


* * *

  
  
Стакан валился из нетвёрдых пальцев, как валился из них и всякий контроль над этой войною, но она делала глоток так или иначе, и сладость вина жгла сухое горло будто в первый раз.  
  
Принять то, что в историю вмешиваться нельзя, было легко. Кэйтлин Старк отпустит Джейме скоро, а с того момента всё войдёт в нужное русло с идеальной, ювелирной точностью.  
  
Принять то, что ей предстоит умереть, было много сложнее.  
  
Решение это далось ей нелегко, однако уже на второй день она решила, что будет много лучше, если она ⸺ Робб Старк ⸺ погибнет на Красной Свадьбе.  
  
В первые часы она тянулась отчаянно к очевидному выбору ⸺ блестящий золотом мёда и рассыпчатой сладостью того, что запретно, шанс всё исправить перетянуть реку в другое русло. Потом, однако, её обречение сомкнулось сводом над головою, защелкнулось на один замок за другим ⸺ было слишком много вещей, которые она не могла бы контролировать. В голове, она видела это как струны золотой арфы ⸺ касаясь мягко одних, ты вынужденно оставляешь другие без присмотра; или как каплю в воде ⸺ одна падает, и во все стороны тянется волна за волною. Её волны не должны затронуть этот мир.  
  
Одну лишь слабость она себе позволила.  
  
Джейме не заслужил умереть с Серсеей, и даже если всё обрушится с оглушительным треском, эту одну вольность она разрешила. _Как_ это исправить было делом совершенно иным ⸺ ответа у неё не было.  
  
Ключ, она подозревала, лежал в Кэйтлин Старк. Конечно, она намеревалась позволить ей отпустить Джейме ⸺ более того, если ошибка произошла бы, то она отпустила бы Джейме сама. Если, однако, Кэйтлин бы выжила после свадьбы, быть может, клятва Джейме пошла бы иным руслом совершенно.  
  
Доспустить это, однако, значило допустить всякие прочие изменения, что придут в результате. Если одну деталь, без значения сколько ржавую, выбить из механизма, она была уверена в неизбежности сбоя.  
  
Насколько, однако, сильное влияние на Игру может оказать одна старушка на краю света, она не знала. Если это Кэйтлин, то ручаться ни за что она не могла. Куда отправить мать Робба было отдельным вопросом совершенно - на уме у неё была её сестра, однако тогда она бы неизбежно вмешалась в историю Сансы. Струны золотой арфы нельзя переплетать между собою, и она делает ещё глоток, уводя мысли от Игры и возвращая их к лежащей перед нею войне, укрытой чертами пера в картах на столе.  
  
Впереди длинная ночь планов и вина, и зима ещё длиннее.  


* * *

  
  
Когда Старк маячит на пороге клетки еще две ночи спустя, Джейме почти не удивлён. Волосы мальчишки отросли мимо ушей, и кудри его спутанные и сальные; его походка нетвёрдая, а лицо еще более походит на выскребленный до чистоты череп мертвеца. Кожа белая, близко прозрачная, и синевато-бледная; тени под глазами удлиннились и вытянулись, и глаза опустели, будто крашеное стекло, и смотрят притупленно из-под редких ресниц.  
  
⸺ Ты ввёл налог на сон, Король Севера? ⸺ Джейме наполовину надеется, что в таком состоянии расколоть Старка будет просто ⸺ Джейме ошибается.  
  
⸺ Заплатил бы сотню драконов за спокойную ночь, ⸺ голос мальчишки выцвел тоже, хрустящий пожелтевшим пергаментом, и отсраненный; он близко обрушивается на землю, откидывается спиною на прутья, и бормочет больше себе, чем Джейме, ⸺ нет, две сотни.  
  
⸺ Что же тогда не даёт тебе заснуть? ⸺ спрашивает Джейме. Старк слабо хмыкает.  
  
⸺ Ты, сейчас, ⸺ отвечает он, ⸺ но не прекращай. Иногда мне кажется, что если я усну, то никогда больше не проснусь ⸺ по крайней мере, не живым точно.  
  
⸺ Что, мальчик, кошмары замучали? ⸺ голос Джейме издевательки-приторный, и Старк скалит зубы ⸺ Джейме не уверен, улыбка это или действительно оскал ⸺ прежде чем ответить.  
  
⸺ Да, ⸺ он молчит, а потом спрашивает, ⸺ как ты с ними справляешься?  
  
⸺ У меня нет кошмаров, мальчишка, ⸺ резкий и острый смех Джейме разрезает воздух. Старк недовольно морщится, с видимым трудом удерживая веки от того, чтобы свинцовым зановесом отрезать его от мира, но слабо улыбается так или иначе.  
  
⸺ Конечно, есть, ⸺ на мгновение уверенность, с которой он это говорит, выбивает Джейме из колеи ⸺ но только на мгновение.  
  
⸺ Я не ребенок, и не ты. У меня нет кошмаров.  
  
⸺ Правда? ⸺ какая-то странная трещащая искра мелькает в его голосе, и Джейме внезапно слушает внимательнее, ⸺ тогда расскажи мне как тебе удалось изгнать мысли о зелёном огне и эхо его голоса. Быть может, это поможет и мне.  
  
Горло Джейме внезапно пересыхает, но он не позволяет себе пройтись кончиком языка по пергаментно-сухим губам ⸺ потому что теперь Старк _смотрит_ на него, и его внимательные глаза, пусть и подернутые дымкой, что когти запарапают его лицо. Он молчит.  
  
⸺ Так и думал. ⸺ Старк слабо, но удовлетворенно хмыкает, ⸺ это правда, не так ли? Я даже знаю, что он говорит. Что он кричит, вопит во всё горло, что он _визжит_.  
  
Джейме внезапно становится страшно ⸺ так страшно, как никогда не было, с тех пор как Эйрис впервые прокричал слова, эхом цепляющиеся за его плечи и сотнями голосов визжащие ему в уши.  
  
⸺ _Сжечь их всех_. ⸺ он смотрит широко распахнутыми глазами в спокойные, серые Старка напротив, и тяжело дышит. Он не может этого объяснить, и его бросает в дрожь.  
  
В следующую, однако, секунду, веки мальчишки наконец падают на его глаза, отрезая Джейме от тяжелого взгляда ⸺ через этот вжглял, ему чудится, бледные руки Нэдя тянутся к его горлу с того света; Старк спит беспокойно, и недолго, но пока его глаза закрыты, их знающий огонёк жжёт Ланнистера изнутри. Когда мальчишка пропыпается, мгновенно вскакивает и поспешно уходит, Джейме не сморит ему в глаза ⸺ его собственные мягко горят, и он не уверен что они не покраснели.  


* * *

  
  
Разбить Джейме Ланнистера было делом времени, и выбора слов ⸺ но она едва ли преследовала такую цель. Свежий мазок глубокой, богатой зелёной краски по бледному призраку короля в его памяти, однако, может прочертить рваную борозду шрама через его историю ⸺ что-то другое, и в рассеченную кистью расщелину, намасленую краской зелёной, и алой, и чёрной, сыпятся одно за другим зёрна.  
  
В тёплой, гладкой коже, обнимающей шею Робба Старка, ей удушающе жарко. Короткие волосы кололись поначалу ⸺ кусали уши, шею; теперь, однако, верни она себе былое тело, она бы сама обсекла волосы ножом. Редкая щетина на лице не мальчика ⸺ мужчины ⸺ кололась под ладонями, но и к этому она привыкла. Привыкнуть к другим изменениям своего тела, однако, и по сей день у неё не вышло.  
  
Иногда ей казалось, будто она теряет контроль ⸺ будто кто-то бережно оборачивает её руки серебряным щёлком, а потом ложная мягкость уводит её пальцы, её кожу ⸺ уводит _её_ нежно от руля. В такие моменты её тело отсраненно колет, а потом колотые, битые искры боли притупляются ⸺ до раскаленной до бела стали, до студеного камня, до льда, до топлёных льдинок ⸺ до исчезновения.   
  
В такие моменты даже паника казалась отстраненной, чужой, как будто бледные пальцы чужих эмоций скреблись тщетно о стекло, о металл, о её каменные стены ⸺ и её было не достичь. В такие моменты она старалась быть одна ⸺ подозрительный, твёрдый блеск в глазах Кэйтлин Старк и без того волновал её.   
  
Женщина пусть и была старушкой, да только на том отнюдь не глупой старушкой. Не далее как вчера, Леди Матушка Робба неспешно отстранила пальцами ткань, и за её спиной мелькнули коротко ряды покосившихся палаток, и снующие меж ними солдаты, и серые, широкие полотна флагов северных войск ⸺ и исчезли.  
  
⸺ Робб, ⸺ она чуть склонила голову, и призрачный свет свечей налил её волосы, облачая её в кольцо бронзовой короны ⸺ свет прокатился от её темя, к вискам, к верхушке, и снова, и снова.  
  
⸺ Матушка, ⸺ ответил Робб. Та пересекла комнату, непределенность на её лице, и неуверенность движения, и мягкость её пальцев когда она расправила складки на своей юбке ⸺ Робб Старк напрягся.  
  
⸺ Робб, сын, ⸺ она помедлила, и в её тонких чертах было написано ⸺ _я не знаю, как к тебе подступиться._  
  
⸺ Я слушаю, ⸺ сказал он мягко. **_О, умная, да, и чертовки хитрая, тоже,_ **подумалось ему, и нежная проницательность расцвела на его опавшем лице.  
  
⸺ В эти недавние дни, Робб, я волнуюсь за тебя, ⸺ на тонкую талию Кэйтлин было повязано великое множество шёлковых и хлопковых и кожаных лент ⸺ на одних пробивались, цвели и гнили зимние розы, на других падали одна за одной жемчужные бусины, складываясь в сетчатое плетение. Сейчас тонкие пальцы Леди Винтерфелла нервозно катали бусины с тихим шелестом, и она избегала глаз своего сына. ⸺ Ты стал дальше от меня. Иногда мне чудится, будто у тебя лихорадка. А когда я услышала, что ты ночами посещал Цареубийцу...  
  
Голос её разбился, и затих. Робб смотрел на неё спокойно еще секунду, а потом протянул свои холодные пальцы и накрыл ими руку матери. Та подняла на него глаза, и он увидел в них беспокойство, и недоверие, и страх. Все три нанесли по тонкой, острой борозде его сердцу, но ни одна капля не просочилась на его лицо ⸺ он ободряюще улыбнулся.  
  
⸺ Матушка, тебе нет нужды так себя волновать. Я думал, Цареубийца мог оказаться полезен, но пока расколоть его мне не удалось. Об остальном же, не думай, что я забыл о тебе ⸺ всякий раз, как я не с войною, мои мысли с моей семьёй.  
  
Золотистое полотно сладкой лжи, нить за нитью, плелось воедино. Кэйтлин моргнула раз, другой, и лицо её озарила тёплая улыбка.  
  
⸺ У меня тоже, Робб, ⸺ её руки овили его широкие плечи, и объятие было смазанным, но тёплым. Робб положил голову матери на плечо, и отдельные расколы её кудрей лились бронзой перед глазами. Стало горько, и помимо объятия его пробрал озноб. Волосы его ⸺ её ⸺ матери были такого цвета, прежде чем мороз времени покрыл их инеем, а потом забрал и её всю. ⸺ У меня тоже.  
  
Какая-то глубокая и острая часть сердца Робба обрадовалась в тот момент, что он не выживет достаточно долго, чтобы увидеть как время кладёт свои бледные пальцы на горло Кэйтлин Старк.  


* * *

  
  
⸺ Я уезжаю завтра с первым светом, ⸺ голос мальчишки выдергивает его из приятной дымки полудрёмы следующим вечером, и Джейме близко рычит. В этот раз Старк не заходит внутрь, и его черты перечеркнуты прутьями решетки.  
  
⸺ Хорошие новости, Король Севера, ⸺ ему едва хватает сил на колкий тон, ⸺ До нескорой встречи.  
  
⸺ Мы больше не увидимся, ⸺ отрезает мальчишка угрюмо, и Джейме снова не по себе.  
  
⸺ Ещё лучше, ⸺ он ухмыляется, и Старк тяжело вздыхает, горечь в его чертах. **_Такое выражение,_** думает Джейме, _**лучше бы выглядело на ком-то на четыре десятка лет старше.**_  
  
⸺ И тут я на что-то надеялся, ⸺ бурчание Старка едва различимо, и для ушей его не предназначено. Джейме слушает внимательно так или иначе. Громче, мальчишка говорит, ⸺ Не имеет значения. Береги себя, Цареубийца.  
  
На этом, его сапоги низко скрипят в пересохшей грязи, и мгновениями позже он исчезает, будто его и не было. Иногда Джейме кажется, что это был сон.  


* * *

  
  
Когда вести о Красной Свадьбе дотягиваются до его ушей, вопреки его собственным ожиданиям, Джейме не хочется смеяться. Даже золотой проблеск ликования внутри притупился, пыль кружевом покрыла металл. Обрубок руки еще жжёт алым пламенем, и во рту привкус горечи.  
  
Говорят, Кэйтлин Старк удалось спастись, и его клятва наливается каким-то странным весом, давя на плечи. Он держится ровно, и думает о холодных ночах в северном лагере.  
  
Перед глазами маячит усталось, залегшая в каждой черте лица Робба Старка, в каждой трещинке его маски; перед глазами маячат его холодный взгляд, и в ушах гремят слова Эйриса, украденные с его уст и оброненные как-то на бледные губы мальчишки. Невольно на ум приходят слова, сказанные долгие дни назад, поселившие тогда в самом сердце его костей нервозный зуд, и трепет, какой приходит со страхом.  
  
_**...Мы больше не увидимся...**_  
  
И Джейме Ланнистер вздрагивает.  
  
Потому что иногда ему кажется, что это был не Робб Старк.  
  
  
  



End file.
